Rising Son
by blue artemis
Summary: Severus Snape was never the Death Eater anyone thought he was. A youthful relationship finds him the father of one of the most unexpected people. How does he reconcile the past and the future in order to help Harry Potter win the war, and keep those he loves out of danger?
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, Caterina. Ve shall sit vith the Slytherins. Most of my cohort vas in this House."

"I do not understand the diffisions, Cousin Igor. It seems silly."

"Yes, vell. I do not pretend to understand the English. But they can be powerful."

Just then, the match took an ugly turn. The visitors might not know it, but considering most of Hogwarts was quite accustomed to the sight of Sirius Black and James Potter chasing Severus Snape around, the fact that he became more of a target than the Quaffle or the Snitch was not that unusual.

"Vhy are those boys targeting the beater? That is bad Quidditch!"

"Who knows?"

"Ah, but he is sly. They hafen't noticed how many goals the rest of his team has managed vith them being stupid! Clefer boy." Caterina admired the nerve it took for the boy to lure those posturing idiots away from their goal rings. She also remembered the words her Great Aunt Tatyana spoke that evening many years ago, when Caterina had just started school.

_Dark __of __hair __and __dark __of __eye_

_darkness __is __his __cloak __as __spy_

_strong __of __heart __and __strong __of __mind_

_bitterness __coats __a __heart __most __kind_

_stolen __child_

_stolen __life_

_gives __the __savior __sharpened __knife_

_only __after __soul __bleeds __free_

_can __he __make __his __life __with __thee_

"Snape. He is to be potions master for our Lord. Malfoy vill make sure of that. He is certainly clefer. But he vas friends with Muggle-born." Igor almost sounded disappointed.

Caterina was startled out of her reverie. She was certain from the way her heart leapt in her chest that she was seeing the man she had been told would eventually hold her heart. _But __remember__, __girl__, __Babushka __said __that __all __those __things __Great __Aunt __Tatyana __said __should __be __taken __with __a __grain __of __salt__._

"No one is perfect, Igor. He is still young."

"You are not much older, Caterina. You've only been out of school for three years. You are only four years older than he is!"

"I am voman, Igor. That makes me about forty years older. And it is more like three, cousin dear. I graduated early if you remember."

Igor laughed. "Maybe you can see him at the party this veekend, Caterina. You older voman, you."

Severus was not inclined to go to the party at Malfoy Manor, but since Lucius was his sponsor and Abraxas had given him the introduction to Master Fabrizie for his apprenticeship, he knew he had to. He washed his hair carefully and dressed in the robes Lucius had outgrown and given him. He had learned a permanent coloring charm from Lily the summer before, and used it to turn all the soft grey robes black.

He met the rest of the recruits in the Slytherin Common Room. One by one, they entered the Floo, calling out "Malfoy Manor foyer!" as they threw the green powder down into the flames.

Severus exited the Floo gracefully. He looked around carefully, then handed his cloak to the house-elf in attendance.

"Severus! You've arrived!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Obviously," drawled Severus.

"So droll," responded Narcissa.

Severus just gave her a look. The fertility treatments he had found would take near mastery level knowledge of potions and three years to work. The offer he had made to Lucius and his new wife to provide them was the reason Abraxas had introduced him to Fabrizie. The fact that he had been brought to the attention of the Dark Lord was not necessarily good, but Severus did like being appreciated.

"In any case, let me show you around. Igor's cousin was asking about you, Severus. You apparently made a good impression during the Quidditch match."

"She must look like Igor, then."

"Severus! Remember your manners. She's actually quite lovely... Here he is, Caterina. Caterina Ivanova, this is Severus Snape."

Severus bowed low over the woman's outstretched hand. _She __thought __I __was __interesting__? __She__'__s __stunning__. _The woman in front of him had almond-shaped eyes, in a shade one could only call truly blue. She had light golden brown hair that appeared to have a bit of curl.

"I saw you fly, Mister Snape. Once those idiots started targeting you, you kept them busy; it vas wery smart."

"You speak with passion about flying, Miss Ivanova."

"I am the first female Seeker, efen though I am a reserfe player right now, for Russia in seventy-three years. Idiots like those boys who targeted you ruin the sport."

"And what makes you different?"

"I am left-handed. Wery few people know how to defend against me, and I tend to roll and spin to the off-side."

"Should you really be telling me your secrets?"

Caterina just smiled into his dark eyes. "I belieff I can trust you."

For the first time ever, Severus Snape enjoyed a dinner party. He spent the evening talking to the beautiful woman sitting beside him. _I __don__'__t __know __why __she __chose __me__, __but __I __like __it__._

After dinner, there was dancing. Severus danced two waltzes with Caterina before she asked him to find her a place to rest.

"Narcissa, I'm not certain she is well. She is an athlete, and she asked to rest after only two dances."

"Oh, Severus. You can be such a naif. She likes you, dear. Take her to the guest room you usually stay in; it is in the family wing, you shouldn't be disturbed."

Severus walked away shaking his head. _I__'__m __not __certain __Narcissa __is __correct__, __but __I __certainly __can__'__t __discount __the __possibility__._

"Caterina, Narcissa has given us permission to rest in the guest room they assign to me in the family wing, if you are amenable."

"Yes, Severus, that vould be nice."

Severus led Caterina to the family wing, the first set of rooms on the left was his. "Here we are. This is where I stay during the summers and whenever I'm on break. the Malfoys were nice enough to sponsor me after my mother died."

"Are the rooms safe, Severus?" Caterina was motioning to her ear as she asked the question.

"Yes, quite. No portraits, the landscapes are warded against entry and I have designed my own Silencing spells."

"You are quite talented for a young man."

"My best friend and I support each other's magical endeavors; we have very different talents."

"That is good. I'm glad you are not only at the mercy of those mean boys and those who follow the Dark Lord."

"No, I do have Lily, I think."

"You think?"

"She doesn't really like people to know how deep our friendship goes. She certainly doesn't want people to know there is the possibility of more. I just don't think I'm handsome or rich enough. She aspires to more than our poor beginnings."

"She sounds spoiled. But I do not mean to disparage your friend."

"Thank you. She is very beautiful and smart and I don't think the poor, ugly boy was ever going to have a chance, not really."

"You are not ugly! Your face has character. I much prefer a man who looks like a man to a boy who is pretty enough to be a voman."

Severus smiled, making his interesting face handsome.

"You're beautiful, and I have no idea why you're talking to me, really."

"I vas impressed when you lured those idiots away from the goal and let your team score so many goals they von efen though the other team had a better Seeker. You can converse on many topics, and you dance wery vell. Vhy vouldn't I talk to you?"

Severus leaned toward her, and seeing no resistance, kissed her.

Caterina could feel his magic when he touched her and realized just how compatible they were. She also could tell this young man was incredibly powerful.

"Oh, my."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, Severus. You are just powerful, and that much magic can be quite arousing." Caterina was quite amused when he blushed. "Haff you nefer done this before?"

"I have, actually. My best friend and I, well, last summer... "

"Ah. She was experimenting?"

"No, comparing. I should've known she didn't really want me then."

"No vorries, Severus. I am not so crass as to compare."

"Then you won't mind if we get more comfortable?" Severus asked, gesturing toward the bed.

Caterina smiled, and grabbing his cravat, pulled him toward the bed, sitting down, leaning back and pulling him over her.

Severus went quite willingly. The look of wonder he had when she disrobed enchanted her more than any pretty words or baubles ever could have.

Every touch, every caress, every kiss brought them closer and closer to the edge, until finally, both of them were lost to the pleasure of the moment. Soon after they both drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, Caterina woke up, and tried to get dressed and leave the room quietly.

"Regrets already?" asked Severus in a sleepy voice.

"No, Severus. I vould haff written. And I vill write. But I belieff our lifes vill become wery difficult. Ve vill haff to defise a method to stay in touch as best as ve can."

"If it gets too hard, Caterina or unsafe, we will stop, all right?"

"Wery vell, Severus. _Das Vedanya_."

She kissed him, then dressing quickly, called a house-elf to take her to her cousin.

Severus lay back down on the bed, considering everything that had just transpired.

The year ended, with many people in the school wondering at the fact that the generally dour Snape seemed to be distracted by something. The Slytherins at the party certainly weren't going to talk.


	2. The Russian Owl

Shortly before Christmas, the students in the Great Hall were quite startled by the very large owl with tufted eyebrows that landed in front of Severus Snape.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" asked Sirius.

"A Blakiston's Fish Owl. One that size and with that coloring is probably a native to Russia."

"Remus, you're a bloody know-it-all!" declared James affectionately.

"Russia? It's probably Karkaroff's," said Peter.

Lily looked at Remus strangely, it was an odd fact to know. But the thought was fleeting. She was watching Severus's face as he read the letter the owl was holding, and realized it couldn't be from Igor Karkaroff. Severus had that small flush he got when he was pleased, and really, that only occurred around a woman_. I wonder what someone who has enough money for that owl would ever see in Sev. I mean he's got potential, but who wants to wait? And he isn't very good-looking, either._

Severus stared at the letter in his hand. He didn't think his small gift would have been so well-received.

_Dearest Severus,_

_Thank you so much for the wonderful custom-made shampoo. It suits me beautifully, both the scent and the way it makes my curls just a little easier to handle._

_I was considering your dilemma quite seriously and thought of something. What if you managed a sort of reflective shield? If you could ward yourself with it, then they couldn't attack you quite so cavalierly, now could they? Just consider it. I had an image of Diana, with her shield and her doe, protecting you. Silly image for a man, but there you have it._

_It wouldn't be for very long, but I will be in London for about three hours December 29th. I do hope we can meet, even if just for a cup of tea. Please let me know._

_Do take care of yourself. I don't make too many real friends, but I find myself quite pleased that I can consider you one._

_Most affectionately,_

_Caterina_

Severus nodded. He was always fond of the images of the goddess of the hunt. His mother loved the old myths and would tell him the stories as a child. He tucked the letter into his breast pocket. He called Tilly, the Slytherin house-elf, and asked her for a plate of freshly caught sardines. The plate appeared and the majestic owl ate well. Severus penned a quick answer and rolled it up, tying it to the now sated owl's outstretched leg, with a secret smile. The bird took off, winging powerfully out the window.

The Marauders were quite put out over the next few weeks when anything they hit Severus with bounced right off of him.

"Lily, ask him what he's done," cajoled Sirius.

"No."

"I thought he was 'not a bad sort, and your friend'," he sing-songed in response.

"If he's found a way to keep you from ambushing him, it's all for the better." Lily turned up her nose at any more overtures from the good-looking Black heir.

"Fine, Red. I don't know what James sees in you anyway."

Lily shook off the insult. She knew that Sirius would be completely cut off if he went after a Muggle-born, so she never even bothered. James was the perfect one to lure to get the life she wanted. Love didn't matter, it couldn't. Remus would never be able to give her a comfortable home, so her feelings for him or his for her didn't matter. Severus might, but he was tainted by his past; too many of her parents' associates remembered the boy from the violent home. Lily shrugged. _I know what I want, and there are sacrifices to be made to get there._

"Hi, Sev."

"Hi, Lily. How are you?"

"So polite. Have you forgotten we are friends?"

'No, I will never forget. But you seem to want to move on, and I don't want to hold you back."

"What ever happened to my being your forever love?"

"I realized how stupid that was when you said you only wanted to compare a 'real human' to Remus in bed. I may be young, but I'm not masochistic. I know when I'm not wanted."

Lily was aghast. "I thought you were asleep, Sev!"

"You know where I live, Lily, both at home and here. So, what would ever give you the idea that I would let myself sleep, especially at a time like that?" He looked at her, upset all over again.

Lily thought for a second, then shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I guess I should've realized. Well, we are going to have to break up our friendship, then. That way I can cry my way into James' life."

"Fine. Actually, you can help me with one last thing."

"What is that, Sev?"

"My Master is a spy, an Unspeakable. I will have to have you make a magical oath to me not to reveal that."

Lily considered the implications, then nodded her agreement.

"I need to be ensconced with the Dark Lord. So, you will start telling people you are worried about me going dark over the course of the year. Then at the end we will stage something humiliating, and I will call you Mudblood. You will refuse to forgive me. That gives me a very good way to get to where I need to be, and you will have your opening with Potter. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Sev. I will miss your friendship, but at least this way we can end it the way we wish, with no one the wiser. Can we stay in touch afterward?" She held her hands out, almost in supplication.

Severus peered closely at her. "Will you really want to, Lily?"

She thought about it. "No. I want the nice house and the wealth and everyone looking up to me, and I won't get that with you. You do understand, don't you?"

Severus smiled sadly. "Yes, Lily. Unfortunately, I do."

Lily left the room.

_Caterina was right. She is shallow. At least she will help me reach my goals. I can't wait until Christmas. I need to see Caterina._

The Winter Break came around and Lily made a point of saying good-bye to Severus at Kings Cross Station. "Do you need a ride home, Sev?"

"Sure, Lils."

It was a pleasant car ride home, Lily and Severus relaxing together for the first time in months.

"So, do you want to go with us to the seaside? We'll be heading out on the 28th and be back for the New Year.

"No, thank you, Lily. I'm meeting someone in London on the twenty-ninth."

"You have a woman, don't you? She must be older, out of school... be careful, Sev. You don't want anyone to ruin your plans for the future."

"I don't think I ever realized you were so calculating, Lily."

"It isn't like Tuney is going to look out for me, now is it? I have to find a way to take care of myself."

"You'd have made a great Slytherin, Lily."

"That's what the hat said. It also said I wouldn't be safe, and that my heart's desire would be in Gryffindor. So that's where I went."

Severus shook his head and then turned and walked away. _That explains so much, actually._

Caterina stood by Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in a grey coat and fur hat and boots, her eyes shining. Her smile grew when she saw the young man, all in black, striding up to her quickly. "Severus!"

"Caterina! You look like a porcelain doll of a Russian princess."

Caterina blushed delightedly in response, and Severus blushed when he realized what he said.

"My mother loved to look at porcelain dolls. If we ever walked by the shoppes, we had to stop."

"Don't explain, Severus. It vas a beautiful thing to say."

"You are beautiful."

"Let's haff some ice cream, shall ve?"

"It's cold, Caterina, but I will certainly buy you an ice-cream."

Caterina giggled. "I know it is cold, Severus, but my babushka said to try the basic ice cream here. She said it would devine ice cream for me."

"The one with no flavor?"

"It has milk and sugar. What other flavor is needed?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Hmph. I will only believe that when I try it."

The two entered the shoppe and ordered their respective ice creams.

"Ve seem to enjoy opposites, Severus," Caterina said when she saw their orders arrive at the table.

Her ice cream was a creamy white, and Severus's was dark dark brown. "I like dark chocolate, what can I say?"

Caterina smiled and held a spoon of creamy white ice cream up to Severus's mouth. He leaned forward and took a bite, enjoying the sweet cream.

He reciprocated for her, spooning up some of the dark chocolate.

"I think both are fery good," said Caterina. "It is so good to see you. Thank you again for the shampoo, it has made such a difference."

"Well, you are practically glowing. I'm glad to be a small part of that."

"You haff no idea how much of that is due to you, Severus. I belieff this is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Caterina, I really want that; but my mentor is a spy. He wants me to use my potential position with the Death Eaters to try to stop some atrocities."

"I belieff in you, Severus. You vill accomplish many great things."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

The two chatted a bit about everything and nothing.

Severus had been expounding on his theory on a way to suppress the change in a werewolf when he realized Caterina was smiling at him. "What?"

"Vhat do you mean, vhat?"

"You're smiling at me oddly."

"I just realized how much I like you. This you. The vun that is so passionate and knowledgeable about things, that cares for his friends."

"Well... " Severus stopped. He didn't know what to say.

"Truly, Severus, I usually do not efen speak to boys younger than I, yet you drew me, and I hadn't realized you vere so young."

"The law of nobility states the only heir to a House to be of age at fourteen. I'm older than that."

"Yes, I am avare of the letter of the law. I know your Dark Lord uses it to draw in the young men in part. But my relationship vith you vas completely unplanned."

Severus cocked his head. "I don't understand what you're saying, Caterina."

"I belieff this is something that vill be refealed later. Just don't hate me vhen you find out, please?"

"Do you plan to harm me?"

"No."

"Do you plan to humiliate me?"

"Nefer!"

"Then I think you will be the part of my life I can't plan- You said relationship. What do you mean by that?"

"For now, an owl-friendship, I belieff. Ve have much to do in our lives. I am only eighteen and you, only fifteen. But I think, if ve try, ve can haff much more later."

"I'd like that, Caterina."

Caterina smiled, then caught Igor waving at her from the doorway. "I must go, Severus. Take care, my dear friend."

Severus stood and kissed her on the cheek. "Same to you."

Caterina rushed out, and Severus watched her go, with a soft ache in his heart. Then he paid for the ice creams and headed to the Leaky Cauldron so he could get something warm for the trip home.

The new year brought lots of changes. Severus held himself like a man, not a boy anymore, driving the Marauders to more and more ridiculous heights of stupidity. They never even realized how orchestrated their attacks had become.

The notebook on Severus's lap warmed up, making him open it up.

_Sev, the idiots are planning to ambush you near the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy. They are going to practice a few hexes you can handle, and their new one is _Levicorpus_, which I "let" them steal, per your instructions. Have fun, but be careful. Lily._

He pulled out his quill and answered her.

_Understood, thanks. Don't be surprised if they get upset because I'm pining for you._

If James or Sirius or even Remus had realized that their bullying was playing right into the hands of the Slytherin, they would have probably gone catatonic. He could easily use their actions to show why he would be a loyal Death Eater.

As Albus Dumbledore did nothing to stop the bullying, he lost quite a bit of face in the wizarding world at large. At least with those who paid attention to such things, and they were more numerous than the old man ever considered.

_Severus,_

_The old man must be going senile. None of this behavior is going to endear him to anyone once they find out how one-sided his affections are._

_He has lost all sense of reason. Be ready to protect yourself, my apprentice. And make a clean break from the girl. I agree it is a good plan to give you a reason to want to be part of the Dark Lord's coterie. End it once and for all, then play the fool for a bit to make certain all of it is believed._

_Your Master_

Severus read the missive from the Italian spy and knew he had to act. OWLs were upon them, and the stress levels were getting higher and higher.

"Spinky, find my oldest and grayest pair of underwear. I have a break up to stage."

He pulled out his notebook and wrote a quick note to Lily.

_Time to end it, my first friend. I will miss you, but here's to hoping we both move on to better things._

She answered fairly quickly.

_All right, Sev. I will let them know your preferred place to study._

The Marauders never knew they had been set up. Severus had his perfect reason to join the Death Eaters and Lily had the perfect reason to insinuate herself into James Potter's life.

_You know, Sev, the fact that I wouldn't forgive you would make most rational people be wary, but these idiots thought it made me the perfect addition to their little group._

_I do miss you, but I think we are both better off this way_.

Severus read Lily's last entry with a bemused affection. His path was set, hopefully he could make a difference.


	3. Caterina's Secret

"Have you lost your mind, Caterina?" The woman speaking barely raised her voice above a whisper, but Caterina knew she was very angry.

"No, Mother. I believe this baby is the child Great Aunt Tatyana was speaking of," she said.

"But your career, my daughter. You've worked so hard, gained so much, how do you plan to raise a child?" The anguish in her mother's voice made Caterina wince.

"I don't, Mama. But Pietr and Elena cannot have children. I know they will raise my boy right, and he will always know his mama loves him," she answered.

"Your cousin and her husband are good people, this is true. But all these secrets and plans, child. I hope it all works out." She shook her head. Nothing about the situation was easy.

"Thank you, Mama. I knew I could count on you," she said, smiling at her mother.

It hadn't quite been a moment of shock when Caterina realized that she was pregnant. She knew the prophecy her Great Aunt Tatyana had made referred to a child. She also knew that with Severus making plans to ensconce himself as a spy in the self-proclaimed Dark Lord's ranks that she had to hide the fact from him, for his protection as well as for hers and the baby's.

When she saw her babushka shortly after realizing she was pregnant, the old lady smiled at her and gave her a special tea that would bolster her system to carry a baby. "The match of magic overcame all the protections, didn't it, little one?"

"Yes, Baba," said Caterina.

"It happens that way sometimes. It is a pity you and he are so young, and have so many obstacles. In my time, a match of that much power would have made you the couple to envy. Now? Now it just makes you seem stupid. But you aren't, my little one. Sometimes destiny is not within the grasp of our wills," she said. The older woman walked slowly around her kitchen. "You know the spells to keep the baby safe while you play? Luckily he will be born after the season ends for the most part. In late August you will come down with a very curable form of Dragon Pox," she instructed. "Return to me close to then, and I will spell you carefully. No one will be able to tell the difference, and you will be required to be in isolation for three to four months. Elena and Pietr will be sent to you to help you during this time. We shall also be spelling Elena to make her look like she is expecting. She has already had this form of Dragon Pox. You understand?"

Caterina's eyes started to water. She was very thankful that her grandmother had so much of this set up for her. Then she thought a bit. "Baba, you always said I should take Tatyana's words with a grain of salt. Why did you have so many plans in place already?"

Baba threw her head back and laughed heartily. "My sister was a true seer, little one. But no one should live under a geas because of a prophecy. They can play out many ways. I was uncertain of how you were to be involved, but when you told me of the Snape boy and how you were drawn to him, I knew magic had its hand in it. Once it was set in motion, we needed to keep you protected. People can be very odd about children of prophecy."

"I think that's an understatement, Baba. I want my child to grow up strong and unfettered by any of this," she said.

"Good girl, Caterina. He will. We will all see to it." Baba's pronouncement sounded almost like a prophecy in and of itself.

The Quidditch season moved quickly. Caterina was almost unstoppable in practice, but not quite as good as the current seeker. Vladimir Sikanov was one of those veteran players that made people want to play the sport. He had a fondness for Caterina who was a few years less than half his age. One day late in spring, he pulled his broom up next to hers, after watching her fly drills with the reserve team. "You are as young as my oldest daughter, girl. But she only uses a broom to sweep the kitchen, when her mother can convince her to do so. You, you are worth training."

"Thank you, Vladimir. That means quite a bit coming from you," she answered.

"You are taking care of yourself, aren't you, girl? The baby will not end your career?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "I plan to retire within two years, and you need to be ready."

She looked at him, gauging his sincerity. When she saw no guile, no greed in his eyes, she nodded. "I have plans, Vladimir. He will be looked after, and I will continue to play. I thank you for your concern."

He nodded, clapped her on the shoulder, almost knocking her from the broom and sped off, returning to the field of play.

Shortly after practice, an owl arrived.

_Dearest __Caterina__,_

_Thank __you __very __much __for __all __your __encouragement__. __I __have __broken __things __off __with __Lily __as __planned__. __I__'__ve __also __been __working __with __Master __Fabrizie __not __only __on __potions __but __on __higher __magics__. __It __amused __him __that __my __Patronus __was __a __doe__, __but __I __did __not __give __him __the __reason__. __Only __you__, __my __goddess__, __know __why __I __chose __a __doe __to __protect __me__. __I __guess __I__'__m __lucky __it __wasn__'__t __a __Quidditch __player__. __That __would __be __very __difficult __to __explain __away__, __wouldn__'__t __it__?_

_This __letter __is __very __hard __for __me __to __write__. __Master __Fabrizie __wants __me __to __be __the __aloof __and __untouchable __person __for __the __Dark __Lord__, __so __that __I __may __keep __my __hands __as __clean __as __I __can__. __I __am __being __admitted __without __the __requisite __murder __because __of __my __display __of __potion__-__making __skills__. _

_I __guess__, __what __I __mean __to __say __is __that __I __do __not __want __to __endanger __you__. __I __care __about__, __no__, __I __will __write __the __truth__. __I __love __you__.__You __are __the __only __person__, __other __than __my __mother__, __who __has __seen __me __for __me__. __I __do __not __know __what __the __future __holds__, __Caterina__, __but __if __I __make __it __through __to __the __other __side__, __once __everything __is __done __for __good__, __if __you __still __want __to __give __me __a __chance__, __then __maybe __we __can __see __if __we __can __work __it __out__. _

_Please __know __that __what ever __else __may __happen __in __our __futures__, __you __will __forever __be __my __good __thought__. _

_All __my __love__, __even __if __it __must __just __be __for __now__,_

_Severus_

Caterina put the letter away in the box she had for special treasures. She knew it was the last thing she would hear from him for many years. She also knew that she would leave it as a farewell, with no response. She would be far too tempted to tell him of the child, and that could not result well for anyone.

* * *

Her child was born at the end of the season, shortly after she came down with "Dragon Pox" following a visit to her babushka.

Caterina was exhausted from the birth, for athlete or not, giving birth is not called labor because it is easy. She looked at the boy when they handed him to her. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a slightly hooked nose. "You look like your Papa, my son. May you have his strength and convictions as well as his power." She kissed him on the head, then turned to her cousin who was in the room, waiting for the baby to be handed over to her. "Take care of my Viktor, Elena."

It was Pietr who answered, watching his wife croon to the baby she had been given. "Viktor is a fine name, Caterina. It will go well with Krum."

"Thank you both. I cannot imagine what his life would be like if that Dark Lord knew of his existence. My son will not be a pawn in a war," she replied, face fierce at the thought of danger to her infant.

Elena looked up from the sleeping baby in her arms. "He will always know his mother, Caterina." She held a few fingers up to quell any protests. "He will be told what he needs to know when he is old enough to know it. But you will be a large part of his life. The outside world will just think that you are his fond godmother and cousin, not his mother." She raised her eyebrows in emphasis.

The gesture made Caterina think of Severus, and she smiled through the tears that had started to fall. "Give me a kiss, both of you, and go before I change my mind."

They did as they were told and left the room. As Caterina's tears fell in earnest, Baba walked in the room. She sat on the bed and held her granddaughter in her arms. "You are doing the right thing, little one. You shall see."


	4. Sev's Sixth Year

Severus stood on the platform at King's Cross waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express. He knew he had to keep his wits about him in order to continue his deception of the wider community at Hogwarts. By the end of last year, the other Slytherins were completely certain they knew his loyalties and had stopped caring about his oddities. They certainly thought he had made the best choice in no longer being friends with Lily. The fact that he had called her a Mudblood made it all the easier to convince them. Severus didn't have to read minds to know this; they were very blatant about saying what they thought in the common room.

He shook his head, he needed to think ahead to his next move, not revisit those that had already happened. Sadly, both power players in the wizarding world had a serious streak of self-righteous insanity. Dumbledore might call himself of the "light" but he was very flawed. Anything or anyone that didn't fit into his scheme for the "greater good" was ignored or discarded. Severus had been placed into his sights by the Marauders, but really, he could never redeem himself in the man's eyes.

Considering his last five years, he figured that the Marauders would give him something on the old man, because although the headmaster liked to ignore the fact, once a person passed at least two OWLs they were considered to be accountable for their actions. Many of the sixth years would not be seventeen until much later in the year, but if anyone pressed it, they could be charged for their actions. Maybe not in court, but by the families, by the old rules. Dumbledore did what he could to protect the purebloods, because he felt that the Muggleborn were too ignorant of tradition to know what to do if they were challenged or charged.

Severus shook his head. The old man could easily fix that by providing culture or law or even an adequate history class. _He must like being the benevolent despot._ He shrugged. There was nothing he could do on a greater scheme. Not at his age. But he could amass information.

He stepped onto the train as soon as he could, walking past Lily with his nose in the air. She reached out to him as he went by, and he jerked his arm away, just as they had planned, dropping a new notebook on the ground so they could communicate. They had stayed in touch a bit over the summer, nothing like their old friendship, but more calculation and planning. After much thought, he had decided that what no one in the magical world knew couldn't hurt him. Voldemort and his pureblood maniacs had no idea how a telephone worked. Or the Royal Mail for that matter.

Remus Lupin leaned down and picked up the notebook and other books that Lily had dropped in her reaction to Severus's snub. He handed them back to Lily, although his nostrils flared when he smelled the notebook. "Lils, I don't th––"

* * *

"Shhh," she commanded. "I know. But it's mine, OK? I'm not a good planner. He is."

Remus couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. He knew Lily could be calculating, but he never realized how much until he had been thrown over for James. "I hope you know what you are doing, Lils. He's not a good person."

Lily just looked at him, the disdain in her green eyes confusing him. "You and James and Sirius, you all think you know good from evil. I don't think you do. But I will deal with whatever I have to so I can have a good life, Remus. Even the three of you."

"Four, Lils. Don't forget Peter," Remus scolded.

"Bah, that little hanger-on? He's not worth remembering," she said, walking off with her nose in the air.

Remus turned to the blonde boy who had come up behind Lily. "She didn't mean it, Pete, really."

"She didn't say anything wrong, Remus. I'm not really worth remembering," Peter said sadly.

Severus smiled to himself from his hiding place. Anything that upset the Marauders was good in his book. He might be working for the good of the wizarding world, but he was still sixteen. He had written Caterina to inform her that he was planning to stay in touch with Lily, but on his own terms. She had agreed that anything that would help him keep his life in balance was good. The letter had pleased him so much that he had called Lily the very afternoon he received it. _The year is off to a good start. I do have to start planning what to do to discredit Dumbledore. Well, I know there is no way to discredit him. But I do want to have _something_ on him._

In her compartment, Lily opened the notebook up and wrote quickly. "Sev, somehow Remus noticed our exchange. But he won't say anything, I promise."

Shortly afterward, she received her reply. "That is interesting. Do you know how? Did he cast a spell?"

Lily thought for a bit. "No, Sev. It was more like he sniffed the air." She figured that would be enough of a clue. She knew Remus was a werewolf, he wouldn't sleep with her without telling her, but Severus didn't.

Sniffed the air? Severus sat to think about the tidbit of information Lily gave him. _Dumbledore wouldn't, would he?_

He pulled out his book on magical creatures, cracked it open to a chapter near the middle and began to read.

"Oh, bugger me sideways. There is no way the old man is _that_ insane, is there?"

"What did you say, Sev?'

"Nothing, Reg. I just started reading ahead in my Defense text. It seems a bit weak, you know?" Severus answered, thinking quickly.

"All right. I just thought you might be referring to Dumbledore. Because if there is any old man that is insane, it is that one. He thinks he can court Sirius. He's lucky my parents are angry at my brother, or he'd be in court faster than he could draw that wand of his," Reg said.

Severus cocked his head, thoughts swirling. "What do you mean, Reg? Why court?"

"You can't undermine a family's path for their heir. What Dumbledore is doing is illegal and immoral. My parents may be darker than he likes, but neither one is anybody's lapdog," he replied.

"What do they think of the Dark Lord?" Severus asked in response.

"They were fine with his rhetoric, but they were very upset at the Mark. They won't tell me why, though," Reg replied.

Severus nodded, and both boys lapsed into a quiet study of their books for the remainder of the ride into Hogwarts.

Most of the year passed with nothing memorable occurring. There were the regular hallway duels, but with the notebooks, Severus was well-prepared for most of them. He knew enough not to give Lily away by winning each and every one of them, numbers against him or not, but he was satisfied by the amount of practice with defense he got against the Marauders.

Severus quietly polled the purebloods in Slytherin and Ravenclaw that he spoke to regularly, and supplemented his information with study in the library. He found that Regulus spoke true: Dumbledore was skirting the laws with his influence over the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff heirs. He sent the information on to Master Fabrizie, along with a list of names of the heirs being unduly influenced by the powerful old man.

_Good work, Severus. You certainly have done your homework. This is good basic work. We do need something more concrete, but you have done well, my apprentice. Keep it up. ––F._

He was pleased by the response, but agreed with the note that he had to find something more concrete.

Severus was in the library when the notebook glowed. He opened it, quickly reading Lily's note.

"Sev, Sirius and Peter are planning something for you. You might want to walk to the Great Hall now, they are near the suits of armor. Remember, tonight is the full moon. Hugs, Lily."

He nodded. He had tracked Lupin's "illnesses" and realized they coincided with the full moons pretty quickly. It also explained Lily's 'real human' comment two years ago. Severus originally thought she meant someone with honest feelings, since Lupin always seemed so muted. He shook his head to rid himself of the wayward thought. He documented everything and got it ready to send to his master. He just needed something else to prove his case.

Severus made himself walk heavily, muttering to himself about getting back at the Marauders, making enough noise for Sirius and Peter to clumsily hide themselves in an alcove as he walked by, letting him slip behind one of the suits of armor, jostling one of them.

"We'll all meet at the Shrieking Shack at sundown. No one will notice us, and Remus can get out through the tunnel," said Sirius.

"Don't forget to push the knot at the base of the Whomping Willow," replied Peter.

"Shhh, you don't want anyone else to hear our secrets, Wormy." Sirius walked out of the alcove nonchalantly, twirling a quill in his fingers.

Peter scurried after his friend, pleased with his part in the prank.

"Lily, please be certain to send Potter out as soon as you can get away with it. I know I can't be hurt, but I would rather not give away any secrets. Sev."

Lily read her notebook and nodded. She was happy that James had not been involved in the original plot, because she agreed with Severus that it wasn't a prank, it was attempted murder.

She got her chance shortly after dinner, while she was sitting in front of the fire in the common room doing her homework. Sirius and Peter walked in, talking and laughing loudly.

"Oh, I can't wait to see ol' Snivvy's face when he sees Moony!" Sirius laughed while he was talking.

"What did you do, Siri?" asked James.

"Nothing much," said Peter, snickering. "We just sent Snivellus out to meet Moony."

Lily rose from her seat and walked over to the boys, grabbing James by the arm. "Are you insane?" Her voice rose sharply. "He will die! He's a person, a student! If you don't care about him, what do you think will happen to Remy if he's found to have killed someone?"

James looked at her, horrified. Then he bolted out of the common room.

"Why'd you do that, Lils? You are ruining our fun!" Sirius whined.

"Murder isn't fun, Sirius. You are no better than the rest of your family if you think that!" Lily hissed at him.

"Moony wouldn't hurt anyone," said Peter.

"Remus wouldn't hurt anyone, you idiots. Moony doesn't think like Remus!" Lily's nose went in the air and she flounced up the stairs to her room.

Severus was hoping Lily had managed to send Potter out to help him before he had to change into his animagus form. It was supposed to be a secret, but he certainly would not allow the were to kill him. Just as he was about to change, he heard a voice.

"Snape, come back! You don't want to go there!"

"Why, Potter, you don't want me to learn your secrets?" Severus was far more relaxed now that one of the idiots was out there to rescue him.

"Snape, please come back!" Potter sounded frantic.

The door behind Severus started to splinter. Just as it broke, Potter changed into a large stag and caught the werewolf in its antlers.

Severus ran back toward the castle, just as Dumbledore and McGonagall came out to repair the door and put Remus back into his cell for the night.

Later in Dumbledore's office, Severus wasn't the least bit surprised that he was asked to keep quiet for Remus's sake, his safety and security not taken into account at all.

Fabrizie was not happy at all, not because of Remus (if the boy was able to be kept away from the others safely, it didn't bother him), but because of Dumbledore's duplicity.

The parents and other students should have been aware, and Sirius tried for attempted murder.

But Severus had done his job, and done it well. Fabrizie told him that he would be trained over parts of next year, so that his cover could be kept with as little blood shed as possible. Severus was young enough to find the whole thing exciting.


End file.
